Jessica and the Demon Butler
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Jessica's hurt from Kanon's rejection. Beatrice sends Ronove to comfort her. But that's not her only intention. Jessica X Ronove.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Jessica and the Demon Butler**

_Jessica's POV_

I clutched my pillow tightly as I cried my eyes out from the rejection that stabbed at my heart. Kanon, for the third time, turned down my feelings for him. I just couldn't understand it…in what way did he think of himself as inferior to me? I just couldn't understand…it….

"Jessica!" Mom called from outside my door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Jessica, please," she pleaded. "You've been locked up in your room for hours! What's the matter? Please, tell us!"

I couldn't tell her. Neither she nor Dad would have been able to understand, seeing as how they considered Kanon and Shannon to both be "furniture."

"Natsuhi, enough," I heard my father say. "Come, whatever is bothering her she obviously doesn't feel like talking about it. Let's just leave her alone."

I heard the sound of their departing footsteps and continued to cry. When I looked up again the sky outside my window was pink and orange from the sunset.

_Kanon-kun…if only you would give us a chance._ I thought miserably.

_Normal POV_

The Golden Witch, Beatrice, chuckled as she viewed the scene of Jessica sobbing uncontrollably through her crystal.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Isn't that the saddest thing," she giggled to herself. "The heart of a young woman broken and rejected. And by _furniture _no less."

The witch placed her finger to her chin and began to think of an amusing scheme to ease her endless boredom.

_Hmmm, I think I'll do dear Jessica a generous favor._

"Ronove!" Beatrice called.

The demon butler appeared in a flash of gold.

"Yes, Milady?" He greeted politely.

Beatrice beckoned him over to her.

He obediently walked over.

"See that girl there?" Beatrice said as she pointed into the crystal ball.

"Yes?"

"She's just had her heart ripped out and thrown away," Beatrice giggled. "I won't you to go to the mansion and…_console_ her."

Ronove blinked.

"That's awfully…nice of you, Milady." He chuckled.

"Oh, it's just one of my random acts of kindess!" Beatrice chuckled proudly. "Oh, and when you get there, serve her some of this tea."

Beatrice waved her hand and a pink teapot appeared in midair. Ronove took the warm teapot.

"Go now," Beatrice ordered blissfully.

"Yes, Milady," Ronove said before he vanished.

Beatrice giggled.

_This should serve as good entertainment._

_Jessica's POV_

I wiped my eyes and sat up in bed. The sun had replaced itself with the moon. I sighed and got out my bed and made my way outside on the balcony. The sea air flowed through my hair as I tried to keep my train of thought unfocused on Kanon. I turned around and prepared to go downstairs to my parents but stopped when the moonlight caught the gleam of a single spectacle in the darkness of my bedroom.

I pang of dread assaulted my heart at the sight.

"Wh-who are you!" I cried.

"I serve as head furniture for the master," the man replied calmly. "My name is Ronove."

"R-Ronove…w-why are you in my bedroom?" I demanded.

Ronove walked out of the shadows of my room and came into the pale moonlight.

"I was ordered here due to console the master's granddaughter," he said politely. "You wouldn't happen to be her? Would you?"

"Y-yes," I replied.

"Perfect," he responded. "I've bought tea, perhaps you would to tell me what's wrong while I prepare some for you?"

Even though this guy knew my grandfather, he sort gave me a chill. I'm not sure if Mom, Dad, or Grandfather sent him…but whoever did it, I didn't want to waste their kindness.

"A-Alright," I said.

"Wonderful," he chuckled.

I walked back into my bedroom, not taking my eyes off of Ronove. I hesitantly sat back down on my bed while he sat the pink teapot on my nightstand. A pink teacup appeared in his hand with a flash of gold, stunning me beyond belief.

"H-How d-did you d-do that!" I shrieked.

Ronove just chuckled and poured the tea into the cup and handed it to me. I took it with shaking hands.

"Please, don't be startled," he said. "It's merely simple magic."

"M-M-Magic?" I stammered.

"I'll explain it to you some other time," he said as he sat down beside me. "Now then, would you care to tell me what's bothering you, Jessica-chan?"

I sighed and stared into the dark contents of the steaming cup of tea.

"It's…this boy," I said. "I…I really like him, but he just thinks of himself as furniture. He doesn't even want to give our relationship a chance."

A tear formed at my eye and traveled down my cheek.

Ronove's gloved hand wiped the tear away.

"Now, now," he whispered. "Don't be so sad, my dear. This Kanon boy sounds like he's very set in the old ways. I too consider myself furniture; however, if I was ever approached by lovely lady such as yourself, I would have jumped at the opportunity to become involved with such an extravagant beauty."

"Uh…thank you?" I said, feeling uncomfortable at his compliment.

"Please, drink you tea, don't let it get cold." He suggested.

I smiled gratefully.

"Arigato," I replied before sipping the tea. As the warm liquid traveled down my throat I suddenly felt a strange feeling bubbling in my stomach. A strange pleasurable feeling. I clutched my stomach.

"Jessica-chan, are you alright?" Ronove asked.

Ronove's voice sounded so…beautiful. I looked at his face. He was handsome, and I didn't even notice. His lips looked so delicious…if only I could taste them…just once…oh God, _what was happening to me!_

"R-Ronove," I whispered his name as I placed my hand on his cheek. I leaned forward so that our lips were just inches away.

"J-Jessica-chan," he stuttered. "W-What are doing—?"

"Shhh," I shushed him. "Ronove-kun…don't speak…just…let me touch you…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on tight.

"Jessica-chan!" He cried.

_WHy does he insist on talking? _I thought, irritated. _I guess I'll just have to make him be quiet._

I smashed my lips onto his', ignoring his muffled protests. I pushed him onto the bed, not taking my mouth of his'. His protests were getting weaker and weaker, until finally he gave and wrapped him arms around my waist. I removed the spectacle from his beautiful eye and flung it across the room. I remembered that I had to breathe and took my mouth of off his', panting.

"Ronove…san," I whispered.

"Jessica-chan," he whispered back.

I sat up and began to fumble with the buttons of my violet jacket.

Ronove grabbed my hands.

"Wait! Jessica, this is going too far!" He protested.

I grabbed his hand pressed it onto my breast.

His face became scarlet.

"You said it yourself, Ronove," I purred. "You too think of yourself as furniture, so please…serve me."

Before he could protest, I leaned down and kissed him tenderly on his lips. I could tell that he obliged to my command, due to the fact that his gloved hand was now trailing up my skirt

_Normal POV_

The Seven Sisters of Purgatory and Beatrice all giggled as they watched the scene in Beatrice's crystal ball.

"Oh, I never knew that Ronove-san could be so wild!" Asmodeus giggled.

"That lust potion you told him to give Jessica really worked like a charm, Beatrice-sama," Lucifer laughed.

"I knew that this would end my boredom! Oh my, look at them go at it!" Beatrice laughed, along with the seven girls.

_Several Hours Later- Jessica's POV_

I woke up in bed naked; Ronove was standing above my bed with his clothes on.

"R-Ronove," I said his name, and then remember the events of just a few hours ago. "Oh my gosh, Ronove, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just—!"

I stopped talking when I felt his lips on mine. I moaned and greedily returned the kiss.

"It wasn't your fault," he whispered. "Just sleep for now. I'll return tomorrow night for you. But for now, I must go. Your parents will be coming up soon."

I didn't even bother to question how he knew that.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll see you then."

And then he was gone.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"JESSICA! THE SERVANTS HEARD COMBINATIONS OF 'HARDER, RONOVE' AND DON'T STOP COMING FROM YOUR ROOM!" Dad's voice boomed from outside my door.

_Oh, damn._

_Normal POV_

Ronove appeared back in Beatrice's tower.

She and the Seven Sisters all smiled at him.

"Ah, Ronove," she laughed. "Did Jessica enjoy her tea?"

"BEATRICE-SAMA!" Ronove screamed.

_**Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
